<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addicted by NeoPG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555301">Addicted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoPG/pseuds/NeoPG'>NeoPG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoPG/pseuds/NeoPG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko received a questionnaire on the topic "addiction prevention". He has a hard time answering the questions. But in the end he comes to an interesting conclusion about his addiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally the last lesson of the day was over. Akihiko just wanted to go home. The day had been long and exhausting. When he left the campus and walked to the parking lot to get on his bike, he was approached by a female student. "Excuse me. May I give you a questionnaire? This will be handed out to all students of this university. It is about addiction prevention. A very important topic." The student babbled with light-speed and Akihiko just wanted to get away as fast as possible. "Okay. I'll take this. Sorry, but I really have to go now." He took the questionnaire and put it into his bag. "Okay, cool. Thanks for your cooperation. Bye." The girl said happily. "Bye." Akihiko said curtly, turning to his bike.</span>
</p><p class="p2">"I am home." Said Akihiko as he entered the apartment. But there was no answer. 'Haru still seems to be on the way home.' He concluded. After getting rid of his shoes, he sat down at the desk and took the documents out of his bag. The questionnaire of the over-enthusiastic student fell into his hands. "Hmmm ... we'll start here then." He said to himself. In the top lines he had to fill in some basic personal information. Then the questions followed.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Question no. 1: What is the first thing you think about when you wake up? Do you have a strong need to do something? How would you feel if you could not satisfy this need?</em>
</p><p class="p2">Akihiko thought for a moment. ‚Taking a piss, I guess.‘ He almost had to laugh out loud. ‚If I had to do without it, there would be a puddle of pee in bed, Haruki would probably freak out and never want to share a bed with me again. I'd feel totally shitty.‘ He continued this thought. "Okay, I definitely can't write that.“ Akihiko thought of this morning. He woke up and saw Haruki lying next to him. He let his fingers wander through his boyfriend’s silky hair. Haruki, who has a light sleep, woke up by his touch. He thought how beautiful he is and felt the irrepressible urge to take him into his arms and kiss him. 'I don't know what I should write down here. Okay, next question.'</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Question no. 2: Imagine a situation where you were really angry or sad. What did you do to feel better?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‚I would beat the shit out of any idiot who dares to piss me off. Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it.‘ He thought and had to giggle. Of course he wouldn't do something like that. But it was too amusing to imagine the face of the person who would read that. ‚Hmm, I'll leave the answer for now. Who knows, maybe they'll force me into some anger management training if I‘d write that down. ‚He tried to think of a situation where he was really angry. The first thing he did was having a cigarette. But that didn't really calm him down. After that, he called Haruki and told him the whole story. If he remembered correctly, they had even laughed at the end of this conversation. 'This questionnaire is as bad as an exam.' Akihiko thought annoyed and skipped the second question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Question no. 3: Imagine that something positive happened. You are overjoyed and want to celebrate. How does this celebration look like in your case?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akihiko wanted to answer this question. ‚Good music, nice people, a few beers.‘ He thought about the last time they were celebrating. Haruki was beaming with joy. His cheeks were flushed, as if he was embarrassed and his eyes were shining. They were dancing and laughing. In the end the actual reason why they were celebrating did not matter. He had so much fun and to see Haruki that happy was reason enough for him to celebrate. Akihiko remembered. ‚These questions are really annoying. What should I write down?‘</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Question no. 4: You've had a stressful day. What do you do to unwind? What are you looking forward to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">‚How appropriate. I'm filling out questionnaires that I hope will bring me enlightenment and not feel like a total waste of time.‘ he continued his thought. 'Okay, Aki. Sarcasm is probably not the right thing to use here either.' he concluded. He thought about what he was looking forward to when he left the campus. ‚Haru and I are going to cook Okonomiyaki for dinner tonight. Neither of us has ever cooked that before. Maybe we won't be able to eat it in the end. But cooking with Haru is always fun. Afterwards we will cuddle up on the sofa and watch some TV. Yep, I'm looking forward to that.' He smiled at the thought. 'Okay, I'm not getting anywhere here. I think I need a break.‘</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he finished his cigarette break and was determined to fill in his nicotine addiction on the questionnaire, he read the last section at the bottom of the page.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Find out if you have any addictions or dysfunctional behaviors: If you have given several identical answers to the above questions (e.g. drinking, drugs or violence), we advise you to contact our counseling center. We will help you!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">'Tch, that was most illuminating.' Akihiko thought to himself, 'No identical answer. Great, I'm totally addiction-free.' He stared at the sheet for a moment and then he noticed something. Each of his answers contain Haruki. His mornings would never be so nice if he wouldn't wake up next to Haruki. No one knew how to calm him down like Haruki. And with no one, he wanted to share his happiness more than with his boyfriend. When he was with Haruki, he can leave all the stress and trouble behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akihiko was still deep in thought when the front door opened and Haruki entered. "I am home." He said while he walked in. Akihiko got up immediately to greet him. "Welcome home." He replied and looked at Haruki with a serious expression. "Haru, I'm an addict." Haruki looked at him perplexed. When he noticed the paper in Akihiko's hand, his expression relaxed. "So you got the questionnaire as well." he stated with a slight grin. "I've been thinking about it too. Maybe we should consider to quit smoking." Haruki said. Akihiko approached him. "But I don't mean the cigarettes." Akihiko pointed out. "What else are you addicted to?" Haruki wanted to know now. "You." he breathed and satisfied his 'Haruki-addiction' by capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am also an addict. I am addicted to 'Given' and these two boys. Thanks for reading my fic. I hope you like it:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>